THAT XX
by DTHGlare
Summary: Luhan mencintai Jongin, tapi Jongin menyukai yeoja baru disekolahnya. Shonen-ai, BoyxBoy. KaiLu couple.
1. Chapter 1

THAT XX

Author: -kimwufantao-  
Title: THAT XX (Prolog)  
Cast: Kim Jong In Xi Luhan Oh Sehoon Krystal Jung Choi Minho Pairing: KaiLu HunHan Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama Rated: T Disclaimer: Kai Luhan Sehun saling memiliki *nahlo* *digampar*  
Tapi Minho milik saya huahaa *smirk*

.

.

This Is YAOI Fict.  
No Bash, Flame :)

.

"...mungkin suatu saat aku bisa menjadikannya yeojachingu-ku..."  
"... hahaa semoga..."  
"...saranghae Jongin-ah..."  
"...cih menjijikkan, sampah sepertimu pantas hidup di neraka"  
"...arghh saranghae Lu..."  
"...nado..."

Tobecontinue

Gomawo yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca prolog fict saya huahaaa Fict yang satunya belum dilanjut soalnya belom ada ide *digampar

Kritik dan Saran diperlukan :)  
Mind to Review :)  
-kimwufantao-  



	2. THAT XX Chapter 1

**THAT XX**

**Author : -kimwufantao-**

**Title : THAT XX**

**Cast : Kim Jong-In**

** Xi Luhan**

** Oh Sehoon**

** Krystal Jung**

** Minho**

**Pairing : KaiLu**

** HunHan**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : T (Bisa berubah- ubah sesuai jalan cerita)**

**Disclaimer : Jongin Luhan Sehun milik dan orang tua mereka.**

**This Is YAOI Fict.**

**NO Bash+Flame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Start!  
**

**Terlihat 2 orang namja yang berjalan santai disepanjang koridor School of Performing Arts Seoul. Yaa siapa tak kenal 2 orang namja ini -Jongin dan Luhan-, namja popular se-antero sekolah.**

"**KYAAAAA.. Jongin oppa! Kau semakin tamapn saja"**

"**YAAAA Luhan oppa maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku KYAAAAA?"**

**Begitulah teriakan para yeoja di sekolah itu setiap hari.**

**Jongin tak menanggapi teriakan para yeoja yang menggila (?) kemudian iya melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas. Berbeda dengan Luhan, namja manis ini tersenyum ramah kepada para yeoja yang meneriakinya. Sesaat kemudian Luhan sadar kalau ia ditinggal Jongin duluan ke kelasnya, tak mau berlama- lama di krumuni para yeoja Luhan pun segera menyusul Jongin. "Yakk Jongin-ah tunggu aku!".**

**.**

**.**

**Baru saja Jongin ingin meletakkan tas punggungnya terdengar para namja yeoja sedang bergosip ria (?).**

"**Kau tau, kelas kita akan kedatangan 2 orang siswa baru"**

"**Jinjja? Namja atau Yeoja?"**

"**Sepertinya Namja dan Yeoja"**

**Jongin memutar bola mata-malas- 'kenapa hanya karena 2 orang anak baru kelas seperti heboh akan kedatangan Presiden?'. Saat Jongin akan duduk ia teringat sesuatu.**

'**Oh.. ngomong- ngomong dimana Luhan?' **

**Dan…**

**BRAKKK**

"**Hoshh hosshh…." -Luhan**

"**Enggg.. Hai Lu, dari mana saja kau?" Kai bertanya dengan wajah watadosnya.**

"**Kauu arghh Jongin-sii teganya kau meninggalkanku di tengah kerumunan yeoja yeoja sinting itu hah?!" semprot Luhan.**

"**Hnn.. Calm down Lu, sebaiknya kau tadi tak usah meladeni omongan yeoja yeoja sinting itu" ucap Jongin santai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Aishhh kau ini! Terserah!" Luhan akhirnya mengalah dan duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Jongin dengan bibir di-poutkan. Luhan pun memasang earphone ditelinganya dan memutar music kencang- kencang.**

**KRINGGGGGGGGG**

**Kim Songsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas di ikuti 2 orang murid baru. **

"**Lu, ada Kim Songsaengnim tuh" Jongin menyikut lengan Luhan, tapi Luhan tak merespon sedikitpun ocehan Jongin. "Isshhh" gerutu Jongin.**

"**Mohon perhatiannya sebentar anak- anak. Kita kedatangan 2 murid pertukaran pelajar dari London, jadi saya harap kalian semua bias berteman baik dengan mereka ini. Nah perkenalkan diri kalian masing- masing" Kim Songsaengnim berkata kepada 2 orang murid baru itu.**

"**Annyeong chingudeul j****eoneun**** Oh Sehoon ****imnida"**

"**Kyaaaaa neomu kyeopta" Teriakan para yeoja yeoja yang ada dikelas itu. **

'**Huuuu dasar para yeoja'- Jongin**

"**Annyeong chingudeul j****eoneun**** Krystal Jung ****imnida"**

**DEG**

**Luhan pun segera melepaskan earphone dan memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.**

'**Krystal Jung? Apakah dia…' Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya dan 'Oh God kau pertmukanku dengan dia lagi?'. Sesaat kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu, Krystal pun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kepada Luhan '****We meet****again****Luhan****, ****the game****will Start' seakan tau tatapan Krystal mengintimidasi Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Mian kalo pendek **** lagi buntu inspirasi nih chingudeul ****.**

**Mind to Review-**


	3. Chapter 3

**THAT XX**

**Author : -kimwufantao-**

**Title : THAT XX**

**Cast : Kim Jong-In**

** Xi Luhan**

** Oh Sehoon**

** Krystal Jung**

**Pairing : KaiLu**

** HunHan**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rated : T (Bisa berubah- ubah sesuai jalan cerita)**

**Disclaimer : Jongin Luhan Sehun milik dan orang tua mereka. Tapi jalan cerita milik saya.**

**Typo(s), OOC!**

**This Is YAOI Fict.**

**NO Bash+Flame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Start!  
**

**THAT XX Chapter 2**

.

.

KRINGGGGGG

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, kerumunan manusia pun berlomba mengisi perut mereka yang berteriak kelaparan.

Tak terkecuali Luhan. Hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Krystal nanti sudah membuatnya pusing dan perut yang meminta untuk diisi.

Dia-Luhan- dan Jongin memilih tempat duduk yang menurut mereka nyaman.

"Lu, kau ingin memesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir kali ini" Jongin bertanya pada luhan dengan memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

"Whoaa jarang- jarang seorang Kim Jongin mentraktirku" Jawab Luhan dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Yak! Lu, sebelum aku-"

"Oke oke. Aku hanya ingin ramen dan milkshake strawberry" Potong Luhan

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya Lu!"

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit akhirnya Jongin dating membawa makanan yang di pesan Luhan tadi.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah, sering- seringlah mentraktirku seperti ini" Kata Luhan dengan nada –sedikit- menindir.

"Yak apa maksudmu Xi Luhan?" Ucap Jongin dengan nada yang di buat- buat seolah dia marah atas sindiran Luhan tadi.

"Sudahlah aku lapar" Ketika Luhan akan melahap ramyeonnya tiba- tiba Krystal dan Sehun dating dan seketika membuat selera makan Luhan lenyap seketika.

"Annyeong err.." Sapa Krystal.

"Panggil aku Jongin dan ini Luhan"

"Ah ne. Annyeong Jongin-ah Luhan-ah. Aku Krystal dan ini Sehun" kata Krystal sambil menunjuk Sehun.

Tiba- tiba Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata "Ah aku lupa, aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Shim songsaengnim. Jongin-ah aku duluan ne. Mianhe Krystal-ah Sehun-ah lain kali kita akan makan siang bersama, annyeong"

"Yak Lu, makan siang-." Kata Jongin terputus karena Luhan sudah melesat dahulu menuju perpustakaan.

"Yah mungkin karena kedatangan kami membuat Luhan tidak nyaman dan memilih ke perpustakaan" kata Krystal dengan nada menyesal yang tentu saja **dibuat- buat**.

"Ah tidak mungkin, Lulu orangnya tidak seperti itu kok. Dan lagi pula dia di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kan?" Jongin berkata untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Krystal (?).

Berbeda dengan Sehun. Sedari tadi ia diam bukan berarti ia tak peduli dengan perginya Luhan ke perpustakaan.

Sehun curiga.

Curiga bahwa ada yang tidak beres antara Luhan dan Krystal. Bagaimana Sehun tidak curiga, sedari ia masuk pertama kali di kelas tadi ia bisa merasakan gelagat aneh Luhan saat mendengar Krystal berkenalan di depan kelas.

Dengan segera ia mulai bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat duduknya dan berkata pada Jogin dan Krystal bahwa ia akan ke toilet sebentar.

Padahal Sehun menuju perpustakaan dan ingin bertanya langsung kepada Luhan apa yang sebenarnya dia dan Krystal sembunyikan, walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengenal sosok Luhan. Sehun berharap Luhan mau menjawab apa yang Sehun tanyakan nanti.

.

Other Side

.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Luhan pun menelungkupkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa dia datang lagi di kehidupanku, Tuhan? Apa dia belum puas menghancurkan hidupku dan hatiku?" gumam Luhan. Kemudian Luhan merasa beban kursi yang ia duduki bertambah berat dan merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

"Annyeong" sapa seseorang yang ada disamping Luhan.

Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun -seseorang- dan membalas sapaan Sehun.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menjadi stalker-ku?" Tanya Luhan diiringi tawa renyah dari Luhan.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan tertawa dengan lelucon seperti itu Luhan-ssi" jawab Sehun dan membuat Luhan diam seketika.

Hening.

Krik.

Luhan memang tidak suka dengan keadaan hening seperti ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengawali percakapan.

"Ehem, ngomong- ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sehun-ah? Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan embel- embel _ssi_ aku jadi kelihatan seperti ahjussi tua" kata Luhan mengawali.

"Oh baiklah Luhan-ah langsung saja. Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau dan … Krystal? Maaf jika pertanyaanku lancang" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan diam. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia jawab kepada Sehun.

"Jangan hanya diam Luhan-ah aku butuh jawabanmu, sebentar lagi jam makan siang habis" desak Sehun sambil menatap jam tangannya.

Luhan tetap diam. Ia benar- benar tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Sementara Sehun tetap menunggu jawaban Luhan sambil sesekali menatap jam tangannya.

KRINGGGG

Sehun benar- benar jengah terhadap sosok namja manis di sampingnya ini. Ternyata Luhan belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan sedari tadi ia diam dan menatap kosong ke arah rak buku yang persis di depannya.

Sehun pun berdiri dari kursi dan berniat keluar dari perpustakaan, tapi ada sebuah tangan halus yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan.

"Ne?" Sehun menjawab.

"A- Aku, belum siap-" kata Luhan dengan terputus putus.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Luhan.

"Ah maksudku, aku belum siap menceritakan semuanya kepadamu Sehun-ah. Mungkin lain kali saja" sambung Luhan.

"Oh. Tidak masalah Luhan-ah, jika kau ingin bercerita kepadaku hubungi aku ne? dan sekarang sudah bel a-yo masuk ke kelas bersama. Mungkin sekarang Jongin dan Krystal menunggu kita di kelas" tawar Sehun.

"Kajja"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun pun sampai di kelas. Terlihat Jongin dan Krystal bersenda gurau di bangku Jongin. 'Cepat sekali mereka dekat' ucap Luhan dalam hati. Luhan pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku belakang bersama Sehun.

"Jongin-ah, aku pindah duduk di belakang dulu. Sepertinya kau dan Krystal sedang tidak ingin diganggu hehehhe" seru Luhan kepada Jongin.

"Ah ne Lu!" sahut Jongin dan kemudian melanjutkan perbincangannya bersama Krystal.

Perbincangan Jongin dan Krystal terputus, karena Park Songsaengnim dating.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Para siswa pun membereskan buku- bukunya dan langsung melesat keluar kelas tanpa member salam kepada Park songsaengnim, dasar. Hingga tersisa 2 orang di dalam kelas yaitu Luhan dan Jongin.

Disaat Luhan membereskan buku- bukunya Jongin berkata pada Luhan.

"Hey Lu, ternyata Krystal ini juga maniak game sama sepertiku loh!" seru Jongin kepada Luhan yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jinjja? Baguslah jadi kau ada teman bermain yang sama- sama maniak sepertimu. Jadi kau tak perlu memintaku untuk datang ke rumahmu menemani kau bermain dan berujung aku yang akan kalah dan kau memintaku membelikan bubble tea" ucap Luhan diselingi tawa walaupun keadaan hatinya masih muram.

"Yak Lu! Berarti selama ini kau terpaksa datang ke rumahku?" ucap Jongin dengan nada marah yang dibuat- buat.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu Jongin-ah" sahut Luhan. Kemudian mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Oh iya Lu Minggu besok datang ke rumahku ya?" Tanya Jongin kepada Luhan.

"Kalau untuk mencoba kaset game terbarumu jawabanku adalah 'tidak'" jawab Luhan.

"Oh ayolah Lu please" Jongin memberikan puppy eyes terbaiknya kepada Luhan walaupun itu agak-sedikit-mengerikan dimata Luhan.

"Kau kan bisa mengajak Krystal Jongin-ah" kata Luhan lembut kepada Jongin.

.

.

End of Chapter 2

**Thank's to: I am me, Aya**

**Mind to review~~**


End file.
